


You Remind Me of Someone

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Holidays, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Swimming Pools, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei wonders whether it's creepy to pay this much attention to people you don't know. But then again, he was on holiday, he'd never see this boy again. When he's home, he can forget all about him. So it doesn't matter if it's creepy or not. It doesn't matter either way. And Kei's pretty sure he hasn't noticed anyway. The boy looks like a confrontational person, so it he'd noticed, Kei's pretty sure he'd either be laid or have a bruised cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote Kei before (or anyone in Haikyuu for that matter), so constructive criticism would be great

The first time Kei saw him, he was awe-struck. Kei couldn’t stop himself from peering over, his head tilting up a little in interest. He couldn’t help it.

He was beautiful. The teenager (whom he presumed was his own age) had short ginger hair, which had so obviously been played with to stick up. He had pale skin, making his outrageous orange hair stick out even more than planned. He had a slim body, long legs and tiny waist. He wasn’t particularly small, but he wasn’t particularly tall either. He was just perfect.

He had an identical twin. Kei had no idea how he could separate them from a single glance, but he looked lonely and unappreciated compared to the other. The one he presumed to be the one he met at the pool bar, seemed more elegant as well. His footsteps were always light, and his shoulders swung slowly.

But of course, there was never going to be a way for Kei to know for sure that he wasn’t mixing them up the whole time.

He reminded Tsukishima of Sugawara. With his princely smiles, and elegant footsteps. His hair looked fluffy, just as Sugawara’s did. His thighs were slightly thicker than his legs, just like Sugawara. He was adorable like Suga.

He was an angel like Sugawara-san was.

He was lonely like Sugawara-san was.

So from then, he decided to call him Suga-san. Only in his head of course.

He wasn’t going to speak to him.

That would have just been creepy, and quite frankly, Kei was too shy to anyway.

The first time Kei spoke to ‘Suga-san’, Kei swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest. His voice was strong and powerful, the voice of someone that could definitely beat your ass. It made Kei silently curse at the obvious similarities of this beautiful boy, and his crush.

He didn’t even register ‘Suga-san’ kneeling to the ground, before he pinched his arm lightly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kei asked, in his usual terrible tone of voice.

“You dropped these as you bumped into me,” ‘Suga-san’ told him, holding Kei’s glasses in his hands. Kei wanted to slap himself silly. He never even realised he’d dropped his glasses.

He was too transfixed on ‘Suga-san’s voice.

“Oh, right. Thanks,” Kei replied, taking the glasses from the boy’s hands.

“It was my fault anyway,” ‘Suga-san’ announced, his eyes shutting and his hand showing away, trying to divert attention from himself. It was the kind of act one would do, if they wanted recognition without coming off as arrogant.

It reminded Kei of someone, someone he couldn’t quite place his finger on.

Kei turned to leave, ready to regret not asking him out. Or saying anything relatively nice at all.

“Wait!” ‘Suga-san’ called, grabbing Kei’s arm again.

Kei’s widened.

“Yes?” Kei asked, turning to face ‘Suga-san’.

He nearly choked on air.

In front him, ‘Suga-san’ had a seductive smirk on his face, and his free hand grazing across his bottom lip.

Kei’s teeth clenched slightly, praying that it wasn’t obvious, and also praying that this wasn’t flirting. Because if it was flirting, Kei was sure he’d turn into a strawberry in the matter of seconds.

And in front of ‘Suga-san’, that was entirely unacceptable.

“Come to the pool bar with me,” ‘Suga-san’ demanded, and Kei was sure this was flirting. I made his stomach tumble a little.

Kei definitely wasn’t experienced in the dating area.

And even if he was, he didn’t think anyone with the capability of embarrassment wouldn’t blush. ‘Suga-san’ was being so obviously lustful.

Not allowing himself to speak, Tsukishima allowed himself to be pulled to the pool. Kei looked over to the pool, watching as they moved past the families and kids, and travelled towards the pool bar. Around the pool bar, only a handful of children could be seen, splashing about and generally annoying the adults.

Kei supposed that all the beds were taken at the main pool, so the parents were forced to be here.

His stomach pooled with embarrassment and nervousness, as Kei gazed at the actual bar. All across the seats were couples, either kissing or not-so-subtly flirting. And ‘Suga-san’, the beautiful angel he’d been keeping his eye on, had brought him here.

And he didn’t know what to do.

And Kei still couldn’t figure out who else ‘Suga-san’ reminded him of. It was scratching at his brain painfully.

Slowly, ‘Suga-san’ rubbed his thumb across Kei’s hand before letting go, making Kei want to grab it back again.

But that would have just been pathetic. And the only thing Kei had to do with the word ‘Pathetic’ was calling people it.

‘Suga-san’ turned to wink at Tsukishima, before walking towards the pool, making sure his hips were swinging. He was purposely putting all the attention to his backside, and Kei just turned his head sideways. Averting his eyes was all he could do.

Kei’s eyes wandered over to ’Suga-san’, silently cursing at his self-restraint. He watched as ‘Suga-san’s foot entered the water, his toe the first to touch it. He edged closer, following him into the water.

Just as Tsukishima was behind him, ‘Suga-san’ slipped on the pool step and fell on his bottom, the back of his head head-butting Kei in the crouch.

“FFFF-“ Kei shouted, biting his bottom lip tightly as he fell to the ground with ‘Suga-san’s head still on his crouch. Quickly, he assessed his surroundings and the presence of children.

“Flying unicorns!” Kei finished, his teeth clenching uncomfortably and his eyes closing in pain.

“Oh no! Fully fledged gays!” ‘Suga-san’ Yelled, making Kei immediately open his eyes to see a couple pairs of parents scrawling at them, and ‘Suga-san’s hands dramatically on his mouth and eyes widened mockingly.

Kei would have giggled, if he didn’t just get head-butted in the balls.

‘Suga-san’ looked up to Kei nervously, his eyes on alert and his mouth in a nervous smile.

“I am so sorry, I mean that to be smooth as fuck.” He admitted, making Tsukishima want to laugh and cry at the same time.

He’d finally found out who he reminded him of (as well as Sugawara).

And it was the one and fucking only, Kuroo Tetsurou.

“It’s alright,” Kei replied, painfully aware of the scrawling face he had on, not wanting to scary away ‘Suga-san’.

Not after Kei had realised that not only did he represent one of his crushes, but two. And most possibly, the most contrasting people Kei had met.

“Are you sure? Because you look like you’re gonna kill me,” ‘Kurosuga-san’ added, the worried look dying down as he saw Kei smile slightly.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Kei introduced, his heart almost bursting out of his chest when ‘Kurosuga-san’ sat up properly and rested his head on Kei’s chest.

“Hitachiin Kaoru,” He introduced, making Kei’s brain jumbled upside down, because he knows that name somewhere.

“I’d rather you’d call me Kaoru though, I have a twin brother as you know well.” Kaoru told Kei with a wide smirk, Kei jumping with surprise and embarrassment.

Kei cursed in his head as his face turned pink, and his eyes as wide as golf balls. All this time, he thought he was being a little stealthy.

“W-What are you talking about?” Kei asked, stumbling across his words, and at the same time his hands stumbling on the hot surface.

Kaoru smirked up to him before pecking him on the lips lightly. He watched as Kei’s face turned pink, his mouth curling into an embarrassed smile.

“It was flattering, honestly. To see you looking when you thought I wasn’t. Usually, people mix me and Hikaru up, or they wanted both our asses. But you, you always just looked at me, and I’d never got that before. It made me really happy,” Kaoru explained, turning to face Tsukishima while taking hold of his hands.

Kei’s eyes widened, taken aback by the statement. He had no idea Kaoru was so smart.

In that respect, he wasn’t like Sugawara and Kuroo at all.

Well, not on this level anyway.

Maybe Kaoru could take the top spot in Kei’s long line of crushes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more about these two together, this was fun


End file.
